


Pillow talk

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Toto and Susie share a quiet moment together...or try to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This is for Historygeek12 who is a lovey person and deserves loads of fic of her OTP <3

It's late at night, the only noise is the soft drone of the city as it carries on whilst everyone sleeps.

Abu Dhabi is nice and all, but it isn't as nice as finally snuggling down with your wife after a long day dealing with two insanely idiotic drivers.

Susie is snuggled near Toto and is gazing into his eyes. She smiles softly and presses closer to him, drawing their foreheads together.

Toto's heart flips at the soft look in Susie's eyes and for the millionth time he finds himself thanking every God and Deity for bringing him to Susie.

Susie means so much to him, she's his whole world.

She's still smiling at him now, her eyes half closed with her need to sleep. Toto runs a hand up and down her arm gently, quietly telling her to rest.

She nods, feeling herself drift off. Toto watches her, a smile on his face.

But then, Susie's nose twitches and suddenly she releases a massive sneeze, accidentally headbutting Toto in the forehead.

"Ow!" Toto cries, rushing to sit upright.

With a gasp, Susie gets up and reaches over to turn the nightlight on.

"Toto! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" Susie cries in a panic as she gently takes Toto's face in her hands to look for a mark.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I'm fine," Toto says reassuringly with a laugh, "I may just have a mark in the morning"

"Oh god...." Susie presses her face into her hands, "I am so sorry!"

"Susie? Hey, Susie, look at me?" Toto gently removes Susie's hands from her face and tips her chin up so she looks at him, "I am fine"

"Are you sure?" Susie asks, looking at him in concern.

"Positive" Toto answers, "It'll take a lot more then a headbutt to hurt me, just ask Nikki. I actually walked into the pitstop bulkhead this weekend!"

Susie rolls her eyes, "Only you could have managed that!" she says with a chuckle.

"Oh no! Where's the sympathy gone?" Toto asks teasingly and Susie slaps him lightly with a laugh.

"You're fine," Susie says, her eyes sparking with humour, "It was pretty funny though"

"It was," Toto replies with a smirk, "What if I told your C4 colleagues what you just did?"

Susie's eyes widen and she slaps him lightly, "Don't you dare, Toto!"

"I've actually got Steve on speed dial!" Toto holds up his phone mockingly, laughing when Susie tries to grab it.

Using his height, he keeps it out of his wife's reach until she pouts at him cutely.

"Please don't do it, Toto?" she asks softly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Toto chuckles and walks over to her, kissing her forehead gently, "I won't Liebling"

Susie sighs and looks up at him, "Thank you"

"You should have know I would not have told them anyway," Toto continues with a smirk, "how could I have told them that my dear wife, who I love with all my heart, headbutted me?"

Susie glares at him. It's all the warning Toto gets before a pillow goes flying into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
